candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 January 2016
12:14 Please replace that bolded part with }| }| }}} 12:15 Done 12:15 Well, I forgot to be spefic, there is another like that at the near end too. 12:15 *specific 12:16 Ok 12:18 done 12:19 That should do it, thanks again! 12:19 Time to re-edit the document. 12:19 *Time for me to 12:20 ok 12:33 Okay, I swapped browsers. 12:42 Good 12:50 hi 12:51 Oh, hello. 12:52 Hi 12:52 Velcome to the thing-dead-chat 12:54 We try our best to make it alive but... no one seems to come :( 12:54 except us 12:55 I see. 12:55 I only came here to play forum games on the forum. 12:56 do what you want here, as long you are not breaking the rules :) 12:58 I am tired and I need rest. Good night. 12:58 ok, good night, see you later! 01:00 Well... 01:01 I hate it when I have limited internet time. 01:06 Hi mega 01:08 Sup 01:10 hi 01:11 Law of nature in King games says that bombs doesn't grand you your needed resource 01:12 But in CCS they do grand candies in oder levels 01:12 Well, In Pet Rescue Saga bombs do help too 01:16 We are now talking about hazardous bombs 01:16 Not non-hazardous 01:24 ABS 189 completed 01:24 I have a hint 01:24 Try as many word combinations as possible 01:25 I have found obscure accepted words like Tacea 01:27 hey 01:28 Supback 01:28 Thanks for importing the YouTube JS 01:29 The template should now work like it was went I updated it before. 01:30 Also, thanks to Supermario3459 for importing the script that I updated. 01:31 User blog:CC-8589934592/Hurt and Heal 01:31 please vote 01:31 NEVAH 01:32 why? 01:33 It's a strikethrough text, right? 01:33 hahaha how can u make it? 01:35 [s]Do this, make that[/[[]]s] 01:36 The story will be made depends on your vote. 01:36 * The story will be made depends on your vote. 01:38 The story will be made depends on your vote. 01:39 13:36 Bubblegum Troll: Thank you for healing me. I'll help you beat some hard levels. Keep healing me! 01:40 hey 01:40 Sup 01:40 How do you make the strike text? 01:40 [s[[]]]Do this, make that[/s] 01:41 190 ABS completed 01:42 There's like 130 levels to go 01:42 It's unsure if Alpha Betty is getting more levels 01:42 Test 01:42 * Test 01:42 It would be shame if the game ends on 320 01:42 I have liked the game's idea 01:42 Not , use [s] 01:43 Test 01:43 Betty looks hot in my opinion 01:43 Now, the ChatTag generation semi-made its debut this 2016. 01:44 As well as the revived YouTube Player. 01:55 Lol 01:55 The chat name has changed 02:06 hey Wildoneses 01:42 * Test 01:42 It would be shame if the game ends on 320 01:42 I have liked the game's idea 01:42 Not , use [s] 01:43 Test 01:43 Betty looks hot in my opinion 01:43 Now, the ChatTag generation semi-made its debut this 2016. 01:44 As well as the revived YouTube Player. 01:55 Lol 01:55 The chat name has changed 02:06 hey Wildoneses 02:09 Well, that was a conflict. 02:09 Oh dear Wildonesbot pushed AIDCG off the cliff... 02:10 Wildone PM 02:11 You're welcome, bot. 02:23 To whomsoever it may concern, some IP created a spam page on Prime Numbers wiki. 02:29 Hello? 02:29 Hello from the other side.. 02:32 hi guys 02:32 hi 02:33 Time lag? 02:33 Hi wildones 02:40 User:FarhatZ Hero is a cross-wiki troll and probably Koo!. 02:41 *Kool 02:45 GTG 02:46 bye 02:59 Spider-man license game for PS2 is weird license game 03:00 First half of the game is pretty much original set with criminals not part of the movie 03:00 I have by the way the Scorpion toy from the video game 03:01 After Scorpion is done, the rest of the game is based on the movie 03:26 Alpha Betty has annoying bug 03:26 Two letters in the same place 05:54 <3primetime3> This chat is still very dead... 05:54 <3primetime3> Anyways, Heyy Gone Crushin' Elsa and Mario! 09:43 <3litecandycrusher> chat is dead… again… sigh 2016 01 07